The Forgotten Structure
by PlanetOfTheWeepingWillow
Summary: Japan visits Yuko to find what was lost.


1

Sphere

Despite the annoying clatter and chatter, I still managed to fall asleep somehow. The train rattled on towards my destination and whenever it slowed I shot awake, looking to see if my stop had arrived. When I realized I still had a long trip ahead of me, my eyes sagged and drooped and I somehow fell back to sleep. I hardly ever go by public transportation and even more rarely fall asleep in public. But I hadn't gotten any sleep for the past few days.

You see, my job requires me to work all throughout the night, I work the graveyard shift as a scientist and my boss has asked me to stay later. We're approaching, closer and closer with each passing test, towards our end result. Of course, I could sleep during the day, but insomnia has stepped in. Mostly, I feel awake, but whenever I sit down and lack stimulation, I shut down and fall into a helplessly deep sleep.

A woman sat beside me, smiling. Her smile was genuine, not a phony one you use on strangers. It was as if she was seeing an old friend again. She wasn't too old, but not to young either. Fine lines trailed down her face but her hair was still full of color. I scooted slightly away, making more room for the bag I carried on my lap. She continued her smile and looked around the bus. By now most people had thinned out and there was a row of completely empty seats not far from me. I was slightly annoyed that she had chosen to cramp up next to me, but, being polite, I didn't make a comment about it. I supposed she was lonely.

"What's your name, young man?" She asked. Her voice was very smooth and at a perfect octave for my drowsy mind to register.

"Kiku Honda," I responded, trying to stay awake.

"Kiku Honda, ah how lovely. I'm Linda Koizumi."

"Linda…? Are you not natively Japanese?" I asked. We were approaching the next station.

"No, my mother is but I was born in the Americas." She paused, wetting her lips. I could see fine cracks on them. "Where are you heading to?"

"I'm heading to the city, to visit an old friend." I had three stops left. I shifted in my seat.

"Is that so?" She said, as though baffled by my ability to have friends. I felt mildly insulted. Despite the woman's politeness and genuineness, I still felt the need to leave. As though sensing it, she fell into a silence and stared upwards.

Finally, the doors slid open and I stumbled out. I found my ways to the streets flawlessly, the bright sky insinuating a decent day, at least for some. I shifted the bundle in my hands. The smooth interior kept shifting and threatening to slip out. I felt sick suddenly.

My stomach dropped to my knees and my throat clenched. I paused, still standing erect, and searching around for the source. Yes, there.

The liquid darkness shifted above the city like an oncoming storm. Tendrils of inky black dripped out of it, painting the sky. I paused and stared in awe. It had been at least a year since I'd seen one of those. I had even forgotten its name. Eventually, passing dozens of monotonous white buildings, I reached the building, old, traditional, passionate building sitting, untouched by time, between buildings that will rot away while it remains. I stood at the entrance, looking around the interior. On the porch, sitting elegantly, was _her_. Her dark hair trailed down her body, dressed in formal attire the color of blood.

"Yuko," I greeted her and bowed.

"Shall I call you Kiku, Honda, or Japan?" She asked smoothly.

"I've gotten used to Kiku, but you may call me whatever you wish."

"Come in…" She said, standing and leading me in. I caught sight of Watanuki, the floundering boy indebted to her. He peered at me. I shot him a smile and his knees turned to water. He ran off to clean something, I suppose. At least, to look like he did. However, I could hear him harshly whispering something about me. I never noticed how similar I looked to the Witch.

Yuko lead me to the table and sat across from me. I placed the gift, the compensation really, on the table. She looked at it, her expression unchanging.

"I first need to grant your wish before you give me the compensation." She stated.

"But you already know what I'm here to ask."

Watanuki walked in. I stared evenly at Yuko who returned my gaze, the corners of her lips upturned into a smirk.

"Can I offer any tea?" He asked, looking between us.

We turned our heads at the same time towards him, achieving the response we wanted. He shrunk back.

"Yes," Yuko said.

"Tea sounds wonderful about now." I said.

He nodded and left to prepare it.

"I know what it is," Yuko said after a pause, "But you should state it all the same."

"I want to regain something," I explained, "Not old power, not old influence, but an object of fantasy."

"Something from someone's imagination? Perhaps you wish for the minotaur and his labyrinth."

"Not someone's imagination, not from anyone's mind, but from a very certain person's creation."

"I see. What is it? Is it a building? A temptress? A spirit?"

"One could go mad here," I grinned, "So much to wish for. At any rate, what I want is a… mixture of all those; a spirit's building haunted by a woman. Well, perhaps haunted is a bit of a stretch. More or less…" I stopped. Watanuki had walked in, setting two tea cups before us and pouring some green, warm liquid into each cup.

"Sit down, Watanuki, this may interest you." Yuko said, "Besides, you would listen through the doorway anyway."

Watanuki started to erupt but cast a wary glance towards me and receded into the corner, standing still and watching us.

"Where is this place? I have a feeling it has not been written down nor drawn out." Yuko sipped from her cup, holding it up with only her middle finger and thumb.

"Correct, as always, Yuko. It was dreamed up. I suppose it is silly to put so much focus into a dream, but they are such curious things…"

"Describe the place," she took her time to observe me with sanguine eyes.

"It's a lonely house, with a single bedroom. It sits on its own stretch of land. The skies are always clear and the stars and planets are shown with vivid detail. The inside of the house is an average room, a kitchen and bathroom off to the side, and a mattress tucked away into a closet. A naked bulb hangs from the ceiling but hardly works."

"Lovely," Yuko lowered her eyes, "Why do you want it?"

"I don't want it tangible, exactly, I just want it back. It's been stolen."

Yuko paused, looking slightly curious, "By whom?"

"That's it, I don't know."

Yuko grasped the bag and pulled out the object within, a sphere. It was golden. Yuko pinched the ends and pulled it, stretching it. It molded to anything, keeping its honey color and remaining cool to the touch. "Oh how nice!" Yuko played with it, inspecting its various elements.

She looked towards me, "We'll help you. Watanuki, get your jacket."


End file.
